L'émeraude de Narcisse
by AnaisAmanie
Summary: Après la guerre, le monde des sorciers est en deuil et chacun doit guérir à sa manière. Quand Hermione trouve une bague dans les décombres du château elle n'imagine pas dans quelle aventure elle vient de s'embarquer. Serait-ce sa manière à elle de recommencer à vivre ?
1. Retour à Poudlard

**Bonjour amis du jour, bonsoir amis du soir! Je m'appelle Anaïs, oui je sais ça n'a pas d'importance mais bon... C'est ma première fiction donc j'ai encore du mal à maîtriser les choses. Je précise que dans cette histoire tous l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. J'ai juste changé quelques petits détails, par exemple il y a des vacances de la Toussaint, des sorts inventés... Cette fiction est une Dramione mais il est hors de question que Harry et Ron n'existent pas, ils font partie à part entière de la vie d'Hermione donc pour moi il était impossible de les effacer de l'histoire. Drago ne deviendra pas un gentil nounours! Et les choses entre Drago et Hermione iront doucement, ça fait 7 ans qu'ils se détestent, ils ne vont quand même pas se sauter dans les bras hein! Bon, je vous laisse à votre lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Retour à Poudlard

La guerre fait des ravages, elle tue des hommes, elle tue des âmes. Il n'y a ni vainqueur ni perdant, il y a ceux qui survivent et ceux qui meurent. Quand la paix l'emporte enfin sur la guerre, les traces du passé restent visibles et les choix antérieurs définissent la vie de chacun. Vient le temps des punitions, vient le temps de la réconciliation.

Jour de rentrée à Poudlard, le climat de guerre de l'année qui venait de s'écouler ne permettant pas aux élèves de passer en classe supérieure, tous les apprentis sorciers avaient été contraints au redoublement. C'est ainsi, qu'Harry, Hermione et Ron entamaient leur septième et dernière année à l'école de sorcellerie. Ils avaient tous les trois passé l'été au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, Harry était majeur et avait choisi de ne pas revenir chez les Dursley, la maison de Ron avait été totalement dévastée par le feu et Hermione quant à elle n'avait pas pu rentrer chez elle car le sortilège d'amnésie qu'elle avait lancé à ses parents afin de partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes l'avait rendue orpheline, elle était désormais privée de sa propre famille.

Sur le quai de la voie 9 _3_/_4_, les au revoir furent rapides et sans effusion de sentiments. Personne n'osait sourire parce que les blessures étaient encore trop présentes, personne n'osait pleurer car le pire était passé. Les trois amis pénétrèrent dans le Poudlard Express, l'année dernière ils n'avaient pas pu prendre le train et désormais ils avaient l'impression que tout était différent. Beaucoup de compartiments étaient vides, il y avait eu des pertes et l'atmosphère s'en ressentait. Tout était calme, on ne parlait pas, personne ne voulait risquer de commettre une maladresse.

Il était là également, Drago Malefoy, à l'autre extrémité du wagon, entouré seulement de quelques Serpentards qui avaient accepté de retourner à l'école. Le professeur McGonagall avait été nommée directrice de Poudlard et avait décidé d'appliquer l'un de grands principes de Dumbledore : le droit à la seconde chance. Elle savait que ces jeunes gens avaient pour la plupart été influencés, qu'ils n'étaient pas maîtres de leurs actes et avait donc pris l'initiative de les aider à prendre un nouveau départ.

Les parents de Drago étaient morts, son père avait été tué pendant le combat et sa mère avait été rattrapée par un Mangemort qui avait survécu et qu'il l'a assassinée pour avoir trahi Voldemort. C'était pour pouvoir retrouver son fils que Narcissa avait aidé Harry en proclamant sa mort. A présent Drago était seul, cependant il ne s'était jamais senti aussi libre et il avait choisi cette liberté en décidant de se ranger du côté du bien lors de la bataille finale, au fond de lui il avait toujours su qu'il changerait de camp le jour où il serait capable d'affronter le mépris de son père.

La voyage fut long, l'appréhension étant plus grande encore que lors de leur premier trajet dans ce train. Ron avait acheté quelques confiseries, il venait de tomber sur une dragée saveur Poubelle et faisait la grimace. Harry se dit alors qu'il y avait au moins une chose qui n'avait pas changé et ils se remirent à parler de leur futur métier d'Auror et du chemin qu'ils auraient à parcourir pour obtenir leur diplôme. Les sujets de conversation restaient très sérieux. Hermione n'écoutait ses amis que d'une oreille, elle était distraite, depuis le début du voyage elle n'avait cessé de fixer la bague qu'elle portait à l'index gauche, une émeraude au cœur d'un labyrinthe d'argent. Elle l'avait trouvée après la bataille dans les décombres du château lorsqu'elle avait aidé à sa reconstruction et elle avait été immédiatement attirée par ce bijou à la beauté froide et obsédante. Cette bague devait être d'une grande valeur et avoir appartenu à une femme d'une famille noble, Hermione ignorait si la propriétaire de cette bague était du côté de bien ou du mal et c'est ce qui faisait qu'elle accordait autant d'importance à ce bijou. A chaque fois qu'elle verrait cette émeraude, elle se rappellerait combien la discorde peut être meurtrière.

Le train arriva à Poudlard, Hermione foula cette terre qu'elle connaissait si bien. Le château avait été entièrement rénové et on aurait presque pu croire qu'il ne s'était rien passé si l'on ne se rappelait pas toutes les vies qui avaient été perdues. Les élèves s'installèrent dans la grande salle où ils furent accueillis par le professeur McGonagall, les premières années avaient déjà été répartis dans leur maison il y a un an mais le Choixpeau fit tout de même un discours sur la paix et la réconciliation. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers le plafond et elle fut une fois encore émerveillée par le ciel étoilé qui régnait au dessus de leur tête, elle se souvint alors de la toute première fois où elle était entrée à Poudlard. Les années avaient passé, mais la magie restait intacte.

Ron était assis à côté d'elle et lui lançait des sourires timides, il avait changé depuis la mort de son frère et avait quelque peu perdu son innocence mais elle trouvait toujours en lui quelque chose d'enfantin. Cet été ils s'étaient éloignés, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls tous les deux pour la première fois ils n'avaient pas su quoi se dire et ils avaient alors enchainé tout un tas de banalités. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait parler de ce qui les touchait réellement et au fur et à mesure, une certaine distance s'était imposée entre eux. Hermione ignorait où cette histoire les mènerait ou même si elle avait envie qu'elle se poursuive mais elle était certaine de ne pas vouloir perdre Ron.

Elle balaya la salle du regard et s'arrêta à la table des Serpentards. Elle ignorait si elle arriverait à leur pardonner un jour de s'être rangés au côté de Voldemort, certes ils avaient dû être influencés et menacés de mort à maintes reprises s'ils n'obéissaient pas mais tellement de personnes avaient perdu la vie car elles avaient préféré mourir plutôt que de servir le mal qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre leurs actes. Elle fixa un instant Drago Malefoy, il l'écœurait. Lui, il avait réellement partagé les idées de Voldemort en se pavanant parce qu'il faisait parti d'une famille de sang pur et en l'insultant de Sang de Bourbe pendant des années. Il avait changé de camp au dernier moment mais elle était persuadée que c'était seulement pour avoir la vie sauve, il avait été lâche jusqu'au bout.

La soirée se termina, les élèves montèrent dans leurs dortoirs le ventre plein et heureux de se retrouver. La vie reprenait enfin son cours… Hermione souhaita bonne nuit à Harry, Ron et Ginny et monta dans les appartements de préfets en chef qu'elle devait partager avec Malefoy, elle était capable de beaucoup d'indulgence mais cette situation lui paraissait insupportable, elle se promit d'écrire une lettre à la directrice dès le lendemain matin afin de lui demander l'autorisation de retourner dans le dortoir commun. Hermione poussa la porte et fut soulagée d'être arrivée la première car elle n'aurait pas à s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour éviter Malefoy, ce serait à lui de le faire. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Serpentard arriva dans la pièce en ouvrant brusquement la porte, Hermione sursauta, Drago passa sans un regard pour elle, le buste relevé et la tête droite. Elle le savait, il ne changerait jamais.

* * *

**Beaucoup de description je sais mais ça me paraissait essentiel, ça avance un peu dans le prochain chapitre! **


	2. Cohabitation Explosive

**Un chapitre plus centré sur Drago et Hermione, bonne lecture! **

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Cohabitation explosive

La demande d'Hermione de quitter les appartements de préfet en chef pour rejoindre les dortoirs avait été refusée, cette année était sous le signe de la réconciliation et McGonagall obligeait les deux jeunes gens à cohabiter. Le même schéma se reproduisait tous les soirs, chaque fois Drago entrait brusquement dans le salon commun, il n'accordait pas un regard à Hermione et se précipitait dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Hermione était soulagée, au moins il ne passait pas son temps à l'insulter, mais ce silence la dérangeait. L'atmosphère était tendue et elle savait qu'un jour tout finirait par exploser.

Et ce jour arriva, plus vite encore qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. C'était le soir d'Halloween, en pleines vacances scolaires, beaucoup d'élèves étaient rentrés chez eux mais une soirée avait été organisée pour ceux qui étaient restés au château. La grande salle avait été décorée pour l'occasion, citrouilles creusées, araignées ensorcelées… Hermione pensa alors que si Ron avait été présent, il aurait préféré ne pas assister au repas plutôt que de voir ces affreuses bestioles. Mais il n'était pas là et Harry non plus, tous les deux avaient décidé de passer les vacances au 12 Square Grimmaud. Désormais Ron passait le plus de temps possible au côté de sa famille et Harry voulait se rendre sur la tombe de ses parents et revoir Ted, son filleul qui avait été confié aux Weasley en attendant qu'il soit capable de s'en occuper. Hermione, elle, avait préféré rester à Poudlard car l'ambiance au quartier de l'Ordre était trop pesante et ses parents ne se souvenaient même pas avoir eu une fille. Elle se sentait plus seule que jamais.

Hermione passa la journée à la bibliothèque et décida de ne pas aller au bal, elle trouvait ça ridicule, ils étaient des sorciers et normalement c'était eux que l'on craignait le jour d'Halloween. Elle monta dans ses appartements et eut un mouvement de recul en ouvrant la porte. Tout était dévasté comme si un troll était venu tout démolir mais il n'y avait pas de troll, il n'y avait que Malefoy. Hermione frappa alors de toutes ses forces contre la porte de la chambre du Serpentard mais il ne daignait pas lui ouvrir. Elle sortit sa baguette :

- Très bien, si c'est comme ça. Alohomora.

Le verrou de la porte se déroba sous le sortilège et la jeune fille pénétra dans la chambre de Malefoy mais il n'était pas là, il n'y avait qu'elle. Hermione fut frappée par une curiosité malsaine et se mit à fouiller la chambre de fond en comble, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle cherchait, peut-être quelque chose qui prouverait qu'il était encore du côté des forces du mal ou bien quelque chose qui lui prouverait le contraire. Elle s'approcha d'une commode sur laquelle se trouvait une pierre, elle n'en croyait pas ces yeux, c'était de l'émeraude brute. Hermione regarda sa bague et voulu comparer sa couleur à celle de la pierre. Seulement lorsqu'elle prit l'émeraude dans sa main, le bijou et la pierre se mirent instantanément à briller d'une lumière intense, elle avait rarement vu quelque chose d'aussi beau et elle était tellement absorbée par ce spectacle qu'elle n'entendit pas Malefoy entrer.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

Hermione sursauta et reposa immédiatement la pierre sur la commode. Il répéta sa question:

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre alors elle changea de sujet.

- Pourquoi tu as démoli le salon ?

- Attends, tu te moques de moi ? Je ne suis pas venu ici de la journée et quand je rentre je vois le salon sans dessus-dessous et je te retrouve en train de fouiller ma chambre, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait te poser la question.

- Pourquoi je te croirais ? Ton petit jeu marche avec tout le monde mais pas avec moi Malefoy.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu le sais très bien.

- Non je ne sais pas, vas-y, explique moi.

- Si tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu as changé de camp au dernier moment pour sauver ta peau…

- Tu sais quoi Granger, je commence à en avoir marre de toi et de ta science infuse, espèce de Miss-je-sais -tout !

- Sale Mangemort !

Le mot était lancé, il explosa.

- TU NE ME CONNAIS PAS !

Il l'avait plaquée contre le mur et il avait une telle rage dans les yeux qu'Hermione en fut totalement pétrifiée. Malefoy lui maintenait les poignets avec une force incroyable, à tel point qu'il lui brulait la peau. Sa mâchoire était contractée et ses veines étaient saillantes, il tremblait de tous ses membres. Puis au bout de quelques secondes il la relâcha et Hermione se sentit respirer de nouveau, Malefoy lui tournait le dos à présent et il répétait en murmurant :

- Tu ne me connais pas. Tu ne me connais pas. Tu ne me connais pas…

Elle ne voyait pas son visage, mais elle sut à ce moment là qu'elle l'avait blessé. Elle sortit de la chambre sans un mot, en refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle se dirigea vers le salon et entreprit le rangement de la pièce.

- _Initio_. _Reparo_.

En quelques secondes la pièce avait retrouvé son aspect normal et Hermione alla se coucher. Une fois allongée dans son lit, elle ne cessa de repasser la scène dans son esprit et se posait des milliers de questions. Que lui avait-elle prit pour qu'elle en vienne à fouiller la chambre de Malefoy ? Pourquoi avait-il réagi ainsi lorsqu'elle l'avait traité de Mangemort alors que lui l'avait insultée pendant des années de Sang-de-Bourbe ? Et si ce n'était pas lui, qui avait retourné leur pièce commune ? Demain les vacances seraient terminées et elle allait retrouver Harry et Ron. Etait-ce une bonne idée de leur parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Elle était fatiguée mais ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. En pleine nuit, elle entendit Malefoy sortir et fermer la porte de leurs appartements. Elle attendit qu'il revienne pour s'endormir mais elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau. Drago n'était pas rentré cette nuit là…

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, ça bouge un peu dans ce chapitre, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez j'accepte toutes les critiques. Sûrement un chapitre plus centré sur Drago la prochaine fois, je me dépêche de vous écrire ça. **


	3. Bijou de famille

**Désolée j'ai mis un peu de temps pour poster ce chapitre, juré ce sera plus rapide la prochaine fois ! Comme promis un chapitre centré sur Drago : bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Bijou de famille

Novembre allait être glacial, Drago marchait dans la cour du château. Il se fichait du règlement, rien de tout ça ne lui importait. Il allait de plus en plus vite et il sentait la fraicheur de la nuit fouetter son visage, ses pommettes étaient gelées et tous ses traits s'étaient figés dans une expression de haine et de douleur, il se mit alors à courir. Courir, courir, courir encore, courir à s'en arracher les poumons, courir à n'en plus pouvoir penser. Il ne voulait plus avoir l'image d'Hermione dans son esprit, il aurait même voulu oublier son existence mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il la détestait tellement. Il avait commencé à la haïr huit ans plus tôt alors qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais adressé la parole. Il était déjà dans le train et il l'avait aperçue à travers la paroi en verre de la fenêtre, elle se tenait droite et marchait d'un pas décidé sur le quai de la gare. Elle l'irritait déjà au plus haut point avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses airs de Miss-je-sais-tout.

Aujourd'hui encore il ne pouvait pas la supporter, elle faisait ressortir le côté le plus sombre de sa personnalité. Il ignorait pourquoi en un seul regard elle provoquait chez lui des accès de rage et de violence. Et les choses s'étaient empirées depuis qu'ils partageaient les appartements de préfets en chef, il ne pouvait même pas tolérer le fait de se trouver dans la même pièce qu'elle. Mais ce qui l'agaçait le plus chez elle c'était son avis tranché sur les choix que l'on devait faire dans la vie. Si l'on choisissait le bien et que l'on se battait pour ses convictions alors on était courageux mais si on avait choisi le mal alors on était le diable en personne. Lui n'avait rien choisi du tout. Le monde d'Hermione était en noir et blanc tandis que régnait la grisaille dans celui de Drago.

La vie de Drago avait été orchestrée par son père dans les moindres détails depuis sa naissance. Lucius lui avait d'abord choisi cet affreux prénom, Drago, ça irritait la gorge et les oreilles, tout comme son nom de famille. Il l'avait éduqué avec violence, sans jamais aucune douceur, sans jamais aucune marque d'affection. Son père lui infligeait également des séances infernales de torture lorsqu'il échouait à l'une des missions qu'on lui avait confié, comme la fois où il avait essayé s'en y parvenir de se rapprocher d'Harry dans le train. Mais la punition la plus cruelle qu'il ait jamais reçue était celle dont il avait écopé la nuit où il n'avait pas réussi à tuer Dumbledore. Bellatrix et Lucius l'avaient attaché à une chaise au beau milieu du salon du manoir familial et avaient passé une semaine entière à lui jeter des sortilèges imprononçables. Ils s'étaient acharnés assez pour qu'il les supplie de le tuer mais ils lui avaient laissé ce qu'il faut de répit pour le laisser en vie. Ils avaient aussi fait taire Narcissa pour ne plus l'entendre hurler qu'ils devaient laisser son fils en paix. Drago se souvint qu'à ce moment là, il avait presque envié Potter de ne pas avoir de parents.

Quand les premières lueurs du jour apparurent, Drago décida de rentrer au château. Il attendit patiemment qu'Hermione soit descendue prendre son petit déjeuner pour accéder à la salle de bain des préfets. Et alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans un bain brûlant dont la température contrastait avec celle de sa peau glacée, il se mit à penser à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Quelqu'un était entré dans leurs apparentements et avait mis leur pièce commune sans dessus-dessous, Drago savait que ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait ça et si ce n'était pas Hermione alors qui cela pouvait être ? En tout cas, Hermione était persuadée que c'était lui et c'est ce qui l'avait poussé à fouiller dans sa chambre. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait jamais cru en sa bonne fois mais que comptait-elle trouver ? Des posters et des figurines à l'effigie de Voldemort ? C'était ridicule, il n'était pas un Mangemort et d'ailleurs il ne l'avait jamais vraiment été. Il faudrait bien qu'un jour elle en prenne conscience parce qu'il ne supportait plus ses accusations. Cette guerre l'avait blessé lui aussi, il avait perdu sa mère dans la bataille et il en porterait toujours les cicatrices.

Il n'eut pas le temps de manger et se rendit donc directement à son premier cours de la journée. En se dirigeant vers la grande serre du château il se rappela que le cours de Botanique était en commun avec les Gryffondor, pendant un instant il se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux ne pas y aller mais son nom avait perdu toute influence dans le monde magique et s'il voulait avoir un avenir digne de ce nom il lui faudrait des résultats suffisamment brillants pour se diriger vers la carrière de son choix. Mais il savait très bien qu'il se mentait à lui-même, rater un cours de botanique n'influerait en rien sur son avenir, il avait surtout envie de revoir Hermione après la soirée d'hier.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la serre il s'aperçut qu'il était le dernier et que tout le monde était déjà installé. Il avait horreur de ça, tous les regards étaient sur lui alors il se dépêcha d'aller se placer devant la plante qui lui était réservée. Hermione était en face de lui, entourée d'Harry et Ron, elle regardait le professeur Chourave avec attention buvant chacun des mots concernant ce qu'ils étaient en train d'étudier. Drago la fixa un moment, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux croisent ceux de la Gryffondor. Elle le regardait avec compassion, ses yeux noisette n'exprimaient que la pitié. A cet instant le jeune Serpentard reçut un coup de poing dans l'estomac, il aurait encore préféré qu'elle lui crache sa haine au visage. Hermione Granger avait pitié pour lui, Drago Malefoy. Elle devait vraiment le prendre pour un pauvre type. Drago la fixa alors d'un regard glacial, à tel point que ses iris gris acier auraient pu figer sur place n'importe quel objet passant par là. Hermione détourna la tête et écouta la question du professeur Chourave.

- Pourriez-vous me dire quels sont les effets du sang de Dragon sur l'Octuplia Nimbula ?

Neville et Hermione levèrent aussitôt la main à s'en arracher le bras mais le professeur décida d'interroger Ron voyant qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait bien être la réponse. Drago, lui, qui était toujours concentré sur Hermione fut tellement stupéfait en voyant cette dernière baisser le bras qu'il en fit un bond en arrière et bouscula au passage Blaise Zabini qui se trouvait à côté de lui. En voyant l'expression ahurie de son ami, Blaise s'inquiéta pour Drago.

- Eh, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Rien, ça va.

Drago se ressaisit quand Mrs Chourave leur fit mine de se taire mais il n'avait pas rêvé, il en était sûr. Cette bague il l'aurait reconnue entre mille, mais que faisait-elle au doigt d'Hermione Granger ?

* * *

**En espérant que ça vous a plu, à la prochaine!**


	4. Vol sans balai

**Voilli voilou me revoilà! Dans ce chapitre, pas vraiment de scène Drago/Hermione à part à la fin, les choses vont doucement! Je me tais et je vous laisse découvrir, bonne lecture! **

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Vol sans balai

A la fin du cours de Botanique, Hermione, Harry et Ron se hâtèrent d'aller en cours de potions. L'empreinte de Rogue restait présente dans les cachots mais Hermione préférait ne pas y penser, elle ne savait plus quoi ressentir à l'égard de leur ancien professeur depuis qu'Harry leur avait raconté ce qu'il avait pu voir dans la pensine. Slughorn ayant refusé de revenir enseigner à Poudlard, Dumbledore avait dû lui trouver un remplaçant en la personne d'Ariella Sempressi qui était par la même occasion devenue la nouvelle directrice de Serpentard. C'était une jeune femme de petite taille au corps mince et au visage fin, ses cheveux châtains était toujours tirés en arrière ce qui lui donnait parfois un air sévère mais ses yeux rieurs trahissaient la sympathie qu'elle éprouvait pour ses élèves.

Sempressi dit aux élèves de se placer par équipe de deux devant un chaudron afin de s'essayer à la préparation d'une potion de rétrécissement. Hermione fut soulagée quand Harry lui demanda s'il pouvait faire équipe avec elle, elle aurait pensé qu'il aurait demandé à Ron comme il en avait l'habitude. Ces derniers temps les deux garçons étaient devenus plus inséparables que jamais et elle se sentait un peu exclue de leur groupe. Alors elle fut heureuse de partager ce moment avec Harry même s'il fut bref et que la conversation n'était guère axée sur autre chose que le découpage des écailles de dragon ou l'épluchure des bulbes d'hocpucius.

Leur potion était réussie, lorsqu'Harry déposa une goutte du breuvage dans le verre posé à côté de lui, le récipient devint instantanément dix fois plus petit qu'à l'origine. Lorsque le cours fut terminé, Hermione sortit de la salle le cœur un peu plus léger. Ron les avait rejoints et tous les trois se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Une fois arrivés à la table des Gryffondor, Harry s'assit à côté de Ginny et Ron et Hermione prirent place en face d'eux. C'est alors qu'Hermione réalisa à quel point ils lui avaient manqué durant cette semaine, elle adorait voir Ginny et Harry être aussi complices que timides l'un envers l'autre ainsi que voir Ron retrouver chaque jour un peu plus de gaieté, même les explosions à répétition de Seamus et les trous de mémoire excessifs de Neville lui étaient devenus indispensables. Ils étaient sa famille, chacun à leur manière.

- Vous savez qu'il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard le week-end prochain ? lança Ginny.

-Une sortie ? S'étonna Ron, juste après les vacances ? Il va falloir qu'ils arrêtent de nous prendre pour des victimes, on n'a jamais eu autant de temps libre. D'abord ils nous rajoutent une semaine de vacances, ensuite ils organisent une sortie… Même au niveau du travail les profs sont plus indulgents, je n'ai eu que trois devoirs à rendre depuis le début de l'année !

- Parce que tu n'as aucune option dans ton emploi du temps ! justifia Hermione. Et puis ils veulent sûrement nous laisser du temps pour…

-Pour quoi ? Pour faire notre deuil, c'est ça ? Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles !

Hermione ne sut pas quoi répondre, c'était cette situation qu'elle avait voulu éviter durant cet été et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait jamais osé parler à Ron des choses qui lui importaient réellement. Le jeune homme se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle, la laissant là avec son désarroi. Ginny essaya de rassurer Hermione, sans succès :

- Je suis certaine qu'il ne le pensait pas, tu verras, dans une heure il se sentira idiot et il viendra te présenter des excuses.

- Bien sûr qu'il le pensait, ça fait des mois qu'il mourrait d'envie de me le dire. Au moins maintenant, c'est chose faite.

Hermione sortit à son tour et sentit son cœur se serrer, le sentiment de plénitude qu'elle avait éprouvé quelques instants plus tôt en voyant tous ses amis autour d'elle venait de s'effondrer et la solitude était sur le chemin du retour. Il lui restait une heure devant elle avant le prochain cours, elle décida donc d'aller s'isoler à la bibliothèque. Elle s'installa et quelques minutes plus tard elle fut surprise de voir Drago Malefoy entrer et aller s'asseoir trois tables plus loin, en huit ans elle ne l'avait jamais vu fréquenter la bibliothèque.

Drago s'était assis trois tables plus loin pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Granger, elle ne devait absolument pas savoir pourquoi il était là. Il l'avait suivie toute la matinée en surveillant le moindre de ses déplacements. D'abord il avait pensé à lui demander de lui donner la bague, tout simplement. Mais les évènements d'hier lui avait rappelé à quel point elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru s'il lui avait dit la vérité. Il avait alors décidé de récupérer le bijou à l'aide de la ruse légendaire des Serpentard.

Pendant le déjeuner il s'était introduit dans le bureau de Sempressi et les choses s'étaient avérées plus faciles que prévu, Sempressi était beaucoup moins méfiante que Rogue. Il avait dérobé une fiole de polynectar et était ressorti en toute discrétion. Ensuite il se planta au coin d'un couloir et attendit qu'un élève passe pour lui arracher l'un de ses cheveux. Il avait mis le grappin sur un troisième année, le candidat idéal : assez naïf pour que Drago puisse détourner son attention, trop jeune pour qu'Hermione se méfie de quoi que ce soit mais assez costaud pour la bousculer.

Elle paraissait concentrée dans sa lecture, Drago estima donc qu'elle ne partirait pas tout de suite et choisit ce moment pour se diriger vers la sortie tout en ayant pris le soin d'emprunter un ouvrage quelconque pour justifier sa visite auprès de la bibliothécaire. Il monta les escaliers, se dirigea vers les toilettes, s'enferma dans une cabine, plongea le cheveu du troisième année dans la fiole et avala le polynectar. La transformation fut rapide, Drago sortit de la cabine et s'observa un instant dans le miroir. Il avait rétrécit d'une vingtaine de centimètres, grossit d'environ cinq kilos, et ses cheveux ainsi que ses yeux étaient devenus bruns.

Quand Hermione sortit de la salle, il lui fonça dessus tête baissée et la percuta de plein fouet. La scène fut très rapide et il n'eut que quelques secondes pour lui anesthésier la main gauche avec un sortilège silencieux et lui dérober la bague. Il la vit tomber en arrière, lui proposa sa main pour l'aider à se relever et lui demanda pardon d'une voix faussement innocente.

- Je suis désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas tout va bien mais essaie de regarder où tu vas la prochaine fois, répondit la Gryffondor en souriant.

Elle s'en alla et Drago partit dans la direction inverse, il y croyait à peine, il tenait au creux de ses mains l'émeraude de Narcissa.

* * *

**En espérant que ça vous plaise, promis ça avance un peu plus la prochaine fois! **


	5. Réveil Difficile

**Me voilà de retour avec un chapitre tout frais, en espérant qu'il vous plaira et qu'il vous surprendra ! **

**Guest : Je ne peux répondre qu'ici à ta review mais elle m'a fait très plaisir surtout que c'était la première :D J'était très contente de voir que quelqu'un attendait la suite ! J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre te plaira et la fin en particulier. **

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Réveil difficile

Drago trouva la soirée plus paisible qu'à l'ordinaire, il avait passé tellement de temps à chercher cette bague qu'il pensait ne jamais pouvoir la retrouver. C'était l'une des seules choses qu'il voulait garder de sa mère car c'était le seul objet personnel de Narcissa. Le reste n'étant que des présents offerts par Lucius qui voulait préserver les apparences d'une famille heureuse en exposant fièrement l'abondance de sa richesse. Drago avait d'ailleurs voulu récupérer l'émeraude quand on lui avait présenté le corps inerte de sa mère mais elle n'était déjà plus à son doigt. Il était alors parti à la recherche du bijou, retraçant le parcours que Narcissa avait effectué durant ses dernières heures.

Lorsqu'il avait aidé à la reconstruction de Poudlard, il avait fouillé de fond en comble tous les recoins du château, soulevant chaque pierre, regardant derrière chaque rideau. Il était même allé jusqu'à pénétrer dans la forêt interdite alors que McGonagall l'avait formellement défendu, mais il n'avait rien trouvé. Il avait alors baissé les bras, pensant que quelqu'un avait trouvé la bague avant lui et l'avait pris. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que cette personne pourrait être Hermione Granger.

Après le dîner, il monta dans sa chambre en ayant attendu, comme à son habitude, qu'Hermione soit déjà en haut. Il pénétra dans les appartements de préfet-en-chef et claqua la porte. Il n'était pas énervé ce soir là mais s'il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione se doute de quoi que ce soit il fallait qu'il agisse le plus normalement possible. Seulement Hermione n'était pas assise dans un des fauteuils chaleureux de leur salon commun cette fois et Drago commença à s'inquiéter légèrement. La dernière fois qu'elle n'avait pas été dans cette pièce quand il était rentré, il l'avait trouvé en train de fouiller dans sa chambre.

Il poussa alors la porte de sa chambre et fut soulagé de n'y voir personne. Hermione n'avait pas été prise d'un nouvel élan de curiosité. Il se déchaussa donc, se jeta sur son lit les bras en croix et entra dans ses couvertures sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller et d'enfiler un pyjama. Il sortit de sa poche la bague de sa mère et serra son poing autour du bijou à s'en arracher les phalanges. Cette émeraude là n'était pas un cadeau de son père et elle n'appartenait d'ailleurs pas non plus à Narcissa Malefoy. Elle appartenait à Narcissa Black.

De l'autre côté de la cloison, Hermione savait que cette nuit encore, elle serait incapable de trouver le sommeil. Les nuits blanches commençaient à l'épuiser et la rendait de plus en plus irritable. Elle retraça la journée qui venait de se dérouler et pensa que la chance elle-même pouvait être lunatique. D'abord, il y avait eu le cours de botanique où elle avait clairement compris que les évènements de la veille n'avaient rien changé de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Malefoy, elle avait d'ailleurs pris la chose comme une bonne nouvelle. Ensuite, il y avait eu le cours de potion où elle avait été heureuse de retrouver Harry le temps d'un instant. Puis ce sentiment de légère allégresse qu'elle avait ressenti en voyant tous ses amis autour d'elle au moment du déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Elle avait alors cru que la solitude qu'elle éprouvait depuis le début de l'année s'était envolée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se dispute avec Ron.

Elle avait prononcé le mot de trop et c'est à cet instant que sa journée avait pris une toute autre tournure. Elle s'était réfugiée à la bibliothèque pensant retrouver un peu de calme mais en sortant elle s'était fait rentrer dedans par un élève de troisième année, cela ne lui avait pas paru dramatique jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte en cours d'Arithmancie qu'elle n'avait plus sa bague. Elle avait dû la perdre au cours de sa chute, il est vrai que la bague n'était pas vraiment à sa taille et qu'elle était un peu large pour ses doigts fins. Seulement, lorsqu'elle était retournée à l'endroit de la bousculade, elle n'avait pas retrouvé l'émeraude.

Pour ce qui était de Ron, elle irait lui demander pardon dès le lendemain sachant pertinemment que lui ne ferait pas le premier pas. Elle ne pensait pas réellement avoir eu tort, elle avait simplement eu un instant de maladresse mais elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de ne plus parler à Ron. Quant à la bague en revanche, les choses seraient un peu plus compliquées, elle avait bien peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir la porter. Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi cela l'affectait autant, bien sûr ce bijou était certainement d'une très grande valeur mais ce n'était pas ça. Son attachement à l'émeraude avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus sentimental.

Drago non plus ne parvenait pas à s'endormir, il repensait à sa mère, il aurait tellement voulu qu'elle soit à côté de lui en ce moment pour lui dire que les choses iraient bien. Il s'en voulait, aussi, et passa de longues minutes à se faire des reproches silencieux à lui-même. Il aurait dû la libérer de l'emprise de Lucius et des Lestrange, il aurait dû avoir le courage de s'enfuir avec elle quand il en avait eu l'occasion. Mais dorénavant il était trop tard, il ne la reverrait jamais. Il repensa également aux fois où il avait voulu faire sortir Potter de ses gonds en le fusillant de remarques assassines sur le fait qu'il n'avait plus de famille et eut des remords, il dut aussi s'avouer que sur ce point Potter avait été admirable, jamais il n'avait répondu à la provocation.

Ne sachant pas comment s'occuper, Drago se leva de son lit et se mit à inspecter sa chambre de long en large dans l'espoir d'y trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Des cartes de Chocogrenouilles, des emballages de dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue, un cadre vide, son insigne de préfet qu'il ne portait plus depuis qu'il avait obtenu celle de préfet-en-chef et même ses résultats aux BUSE mais rien qui puisse l'intéresser plus de quelques secondes. Il réalisa que sa chambre n'avait rien de personnel.

Il s'approcha alors de sa commode sur laquelle était posée une pierre pas plus grosse qu'un gallion, c'était une émeraude. Il prit la pierre dans une main et la bague de sa mère dans l'autre, il approcha les deux objets et réalisa que leur couleur était parfaitement similaire. Un phénomène étrange se produisit alors, les deux émeraudes interagirent entre elles en s'envoyant tout un tas de minuscules lumières colorées, le tout ressemblait à un feu d'artifice miniature. Drago laissa la pierre et la bague l'une à côté de l'autre pendant tout le reste de la nuit et finit par s'endormir devant le spectacle.

Hermione avait du s'assoupir une heure ou deux et le réveil fut très difficile. Elle était aveuglée par une lumière blanche qui semblait envahir toute la pièce, ce qui lui semblait étrange puisqu'elle avait tirée les rideaux de façon à ne pas laisser entrer la lueur du jour. Elle se décida à regarder autour d'elle et réalisa soudainement qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, rien de ce qui était dans cette pièce ne lui paraissait familier et elle fut envahie par l'inquiétude.

Elle voulut bouger mais aucun de ses membres ne semblait décidé à lui obéir, quand tout à coup elle sentit son corps se redresser pour s'asseoir et poser son dos contre la tête de lit, elle sentait tout mais ne contrôlait rien. Elle regarda devant elle puisque ses yeux semblaient être ses seuls alliés et elle fut soudain prise de panique. Il y avait un miroir en face du lit, mais le reflet dans la glace n'était pas le sien, c'était celui de Narcissa Malefoy.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez été au moins un petit peu surpris, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis ! Je ne cherche pas à tout prix les reviews c'est juste pour savoir ce que vous en pensez mais vous n'être pas obligés hein ;) Je mettrai un peu plus de temps à publier la prochaine fois, je vous prépare un plus gros chapitre, à bientôt ! **


	6. Premier Souvenir

**Me revoilà après une semaine d'absence! D'ailleurs je pense poster à cette fréquence maintenant, même si le chapitre est déjà écrit je ne le posterai qu'au bout d'une semaine. C'est surtout pour avoir toujours un ou deux chapitres d'avance parce qu'à la rentrée je n'aurai pas autant de temps pour écrire. **

**Et je tenais à vous dire aussi que vos reviews m'ont fait ENORMEMENT plaisir, vous allez vous dire que je n'en ai eu que cinq mais pour moi c'est déjà beaucoup alors merci ! **

**Guest : Je suis contente si c'est une agréable surprise alors! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.**

**Dans ce chapitre Drago n'est présent que d'une certaine manière vous verrez, mais ça aura de l'importance plus tard! C'est aussi moins long que je ne l'aurais voulu mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps cette semaine. Voili voilou, je vous laisse à votre lecture! **

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Premier Souvenir

Le reflet qu'Hermione avait en face d'elle n'était pas celui de la Narcissa qu'elle avait connue mais celui d'une jeune femme qui avait existé une vingtaine d'années en arrière. Elle devait avouer que le miroir aux ornements d'argent et de pierres précieuses lui renvoyait l'image d'une femme à l'élégance absolue et à la beauté vertigineuse. La Narcissa de l'époque avait déjà un visage de porcelaine mais ses traits exprimaient une expression plus enthousiaste et ses yeux d'un bleu de saphir étaient plus rieurs. Son corps était fin et élancé mis à part son ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir dans une courbe visible et gracieuse. Narcissa était enceinte de Drago et Hermione réalisa alors qu'elle se trouvait transportée dans une époque bien sombre, la première Guerre entre Voldemort et ses opposants battait son plein. Elle fut cependant interrompue dans sa contemplation par une voix au son cristallin.

_Je te protègerai quoi qu'il m'en coûte._

Le reflet se mit alors à se caresser l'abdomen dans un mouvement circulaire et affectueux. Hermione n'avait pas ôté sa vue du miroir et elle en était sûre, les lèvres de la jeune femme étaient restées closes, elle en déduit donc qu'elle pouvait entendre les pensées de Narcissa. Seul l'esprit de la Gryffondor était enfermé dans le corps de la jeune blonde, Hermione ne pouvait rien contrôler mais elle voyait et entendait tout ce qu'il se passait. Elle avait l'impression d'être plongée dans une pensine dans laquelle elle verrait les évènements du point de vue de la personne qui détenait le souvenir. Cependant elle ignorait comment elle avait pu arriver là et quand elle pourrait en sortir.

_Il va bientôt rentrer. Bella sera sûrement là aussi. Il faut que je sois présentable._

Hermione se doutait qu'il s'agissait de Lucius et l'idée de le voir lui et Bellatrix l'écoeurait au plus au point, elle pensa que si elle avait eu le contrôle de son corps elle en aurait presque eut un haut de cœur. Narcissa se lança alors dans un balai effréné essayant maintes et maintes tenues et coiffures afin que son mari n'ait pas honte d'elle encore une fois. Elle finit par opter pour une robe noire aux broderies fines et dorées et releva ses cheveux en un chignon strict.

_C'est beaucoup trop mais il aimera, enfin j'espère._

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et observa de nouveau son reflet pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, et caressa son ventre encore une fois et soupira d'un air résigné, elle était bien moins enthousiaste qu'elle ne l'avait été au réveil. Hermione comprit donc que ce qui attendait la jeune femme ne l'enchantait guère. Narcissa sortit de sa chambre et rejoignit son mari et sa sœur dans l'immense pièce qui leur servait de séjour. Une fois arrivée devant eux elle s'aperçut qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, ils étaient accompagnés de trois hommes dont elle ignorait l'identité. Lucius fit alors les présentations d'une voix mielleuse et hypocrite.

- Ah la voilà ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air faussement enjoué. Elle sait se faire désirer n'est-ce pas ?

Il la regarda avec des yeux pleins de reproches et elle sut qu'elle venait de faire une erreur. Puis il continua :

- Messieurs, je vous présente mon épouse, Narcissa.

Le premier s'avança et s'abaissa afin de lui faire un baisemain.

-Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer, dit-il d'une voix tout aussi poudreuse que celle de Lucius, je suis Antonin Dolohov.

L'esprit d'Hermione explosa, s'était lui qui avait tué Remus, lui qui avait rendu Ted orphelin. Elle eut l'atroce envie de le rendre hors d'état de nuire sur le champ mais elle n'en avait pas la possibilité. Elle devrait subir l'insupportable présence de Dolohov tandis que lui ignorait la sienne. Narcissa fléchit les jambes dans une sorte de révérence forcée et fut soulagée de voir que les deux autres ne se donnèrent pas la peine de jouer la comédie, ils énoncèrent simplement leur nom. Le plus petit s'appelait Walden Macnair, l'autre était Thorfinn Rowle. Lucius reprit les amabilités en s'adressant à sa femme :

- Ils viennent tout juste de nous rejoindre, nous leur devons donc un accueil digne de ce nom.

Narcissa comprit ce qu'elle devait faire et emmena les invités jusqu'à la salle à manger où Dobby avait déjà tout préparé. Tout le monde s'installa alors autour de la table en bois noir et le repas commença. Hermione fut étonnée d'un repas si copieux à ce moment de la journée, il devait être dix heures et demie, trop tard pour le petit déjeuner et trop tôt pour le repas de midi mais les pensées de Narcissa lui apportèrent une réponse immédiate.

_Il a du les retenir pendant des jours, ils vont s'attaquer à la table s'ils continuent à manger comme ça._

Hermione savait que cette fois, l'homme dont Narcissa avait tu le nom n'était pas Lucius, il s'agissait de Voldemort. L'environnement dans lequel elle était emprisonnée l'étouffait de plus en plus. Elle avait devant elle les meurtriers de ses proches et elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle devait simplement rester là à les entendre déblatérer des horreurs à propos des Moldus et de ceux qu'ils appelaient les Sang-de-Bourbe. Bellatrix se lança dans un discours hystérique sur leur possession du monde pendant que les autres levaient vers elle des yeux admiratifs. Leur quête de pouvoir et leur soumission aux ténèbres les rendaient infâmes.

Hermione fut soulagée quand les nouveaux mangemorts se levèrent et mirent fin au repas et elle sut que Narcissa l'était également. Bellatrix fut la dernière à partir après avoir promis à l'enfant qui se trouvait dans le ventre de sa sœur un avenir grandiose aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de son armée. Narcissa lui fit un sourire crispé qui voulait approuver ce qu'elle venait d'entendre mais elle pensa le contraire.

_Il est hors de question que mon fils entre dans ses rangs._

Lorsque l'immense porte du manoir se referma sur eux, Lucius se retourna et gifla la joue droite de sa femme avec une violence déconcertante qui contrastait avec la politesse hypocrite qu'il avait montrée envers elle tout au long du repas. Hermione en fut totalement décontenancée, elle n'avait pas sentit le coup mais elle l'avait vu arriver de plein fouet sur le visage de Narcissa. Elle ignorait complètement ce qui avait bien pu motiver le geste de Lucius, cet homme la dégoutait de plus en plus. La jeune femme remonta dans sa chambre et s'y enferma sans dire un mot, comme si elle savait déjà quelle était sa punition.

_Je savais bien qu'il me le ferait payer. _

Elle s'installa sur le lit et y resta jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche, elle était restée là, toute la journée sans nourriture ni eau attendant patiemment que son mari daigne la rejoindre même si elle savait que ce serait pire encore quand il serait là. Elle attendit encore de longue minute jusqu'à ce que Lucius se décide enfin à rejoindre la suite conjugale. Il s'allongea à côté de son épouse mais il lui tournait le dos, Narcissa savait pertinemment que les reproches ne tarderaient pas.

-Tu étais en retard, sa voix avait perdu toute trace d'hypocrisie et était glaciale désormais, tu aurais du être déjà en bas quand nous sommes arrivés. Je ne peux rien faire maintenant qu'il y a l'enfant mais quand il sera né, tu n'auras plus le droit à l'erreur.

Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi Narcissa ne se révoltait pas mais elle eut à peine le temps d'y songer qu'un tourbillon l'emporta et le décor autour d'elle changea. Elle venait d'être transportée dans un autre souvenir.

**J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus que pour l'instant il n'y ait pas de réelle histoire d'amour entre Drago et Hermione mais je vous l'ai dit, les choses vont aller doucement, ils ont encore un long chemin à parcourir ! A bientôt ! **


	7. La chute

**Coucou! Alors avant tout je suis désolée, j'ai deux, trois jours de retard mais je n'étais pas chez moi et je n'ai pas pu poster ce chapitre à temps. D'ailleurs, je vais partir en vacances donc le prochain chapitre sera posté le samedi 31 août. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.**

**Encore une fois je vous remercie pour vos reviews, y a rien de plus motivant ! Par contre, je crois que quand je vous réponds ça envoie un message privé, je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire.**

**Emy : Je te réponds ici :) J'espère que tu auras encore envie de lire la suite après ce chapitre et que ça te plaira, en tout cas merci beaucoup !**

**Bon, cesse de bavardages, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 7 – La chute

Hermione se trouvait à présent dans une immense chambre d'enfant dont les murs étaient blancs et la décoration luxueuse. Les jouets étaient soigneusement rangés dans un coin de la pièce et semblaient plus étranges les uns que les autres, les photos accrochées dans des cadres en bois étaient toutes en noir et blanc et seuls les quelques serpents verts peints sur la porte venaient donner un peu de couleur à l'ensemble. Le berceau était en fer forgé à l'instar de la table à langer et de la chaise à bascule sur laquelle Narcissa était assise.

Elle se balançait paresseusement au doux rythme de la berceuse qu'elle chantait mais sa voix était couverte par les pleurs d'un bébé aux yeux gris, il hurlait à s'en arracher la gorge. Hermione devina aisément qu'il s'agissait de Drago pourtant, mis à part le fait qu'il soit encore un nourrisson, il lui sembla que quelque chose était différent, son regard d'argent dégageait une aura moins sinistre. Narcissa se cessait de répéter que tout allait bien pour tenter d'apaiser son fils, mais rien n'y faisait et Hermione qui entendait ses pensées savait pertinemment qu'en réalité tout allait mal.

_Il m'a envoyé ce patronus il y a deux heures, il devrait déjà être là. _

Au travers de la grande fenêtre on pouvait admirer la nuit sans étoile qui les entourait. L'atmosphère était pesante même si la chambre de Drago ressemblait presque à une bulle protectrice, l'esprit de la Gryffondor savait que quelque chose se tramait mais il ignorait de quoi il s'agissait, Narcissa essayait tant bien que mal de se distraire et s'empêchait d'y penser. Puis, d'un seul coup, le bébé finit par s'endormir et le silence s'installa. La tension paraissait encore plus présente, cela ressemblait au calme précédant la tempête.

_Si seulement j'avais suivi Andromeda. _

Hermione fut tellement surprise d'entendre ce prénom qu'elle en aurait sursauté si elle était encore en possession de son corps. Elle savait qu'Andromeda était l'une des trois sœurs Black et qu'elle était allée contre les convictions de sa famille en épousant un né-moldu mais surtout, c'était la mère de Tonks. En repensant à son amie métamorphomage elle eut l'impression de recevoir une décharge électrique, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle sorte de cet affreux cauchemar.

Elle était coincée dans le corps de la femme d'un être infâme et elle avait sous les yeux celui qui avait eu pour mission d'assassiner Dumbledore, elle aurait voulu que quelqu'un la tire de cette situation mais elle était seule et elle ne savait pas comment s'en sortir. Elle allait encore devoir supporter de voir défiler tout un tas de souvenirs atroces. Soudain, un paon argenté surgit dans la chambre et prit la voix de Lucius Malefoy pour délivrer son message.

- Je ne rentre pas cette nuit, c'est trop risqué. Rejoins moi là où tu sais mais fais à ton attention, ils nous cherchent.

Puis le paon disparut comme un écran de fumée. Narcissa fut alors totalement prise de panique même si elle savait qu'elle se devait d'agir avec sang-froid. Elle déposa Drago dans son lit, prit sa baguette magique, ensorcela un petit sac et y fourra toutes les choses dont ils auraient besoin. Ses mouvements se bousculaient dans une cadence effrénée et son souffle semblait court, la peur l'envahissaient. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé elle mit le sac sur son épaule, entoura son fils d'une couverture chaude, le prit dans ses bras, dévala les escaliers et sortit rapidement du manoir.

Elle savait que faire attention voulait dire de pas utiliser les moyens de transports habituels elle ne pouvait ni transplaner ni utiliser la poudre de cheminette car tout était contrôlé alors elle se mit à courir le plus vite possible et même si l'air était lourd et semblait irrespirable, l'adrénaline lui donnait des ailes. Les rues étaient vides, ces derniers temps plus personne n'osait sortir en pleine nuit mais à chaque croisement elle avait peur de voir surgir un Auror. Désormais les pensées de Narcissa n'étaient plus de simples murmures, elles étaient des hurlements. Hermione avait l'impression qu'elle était au bord de l'explosion en entendant ce flot de songes qui se confondaient en un tas de cris aigus qui partaient en canon.

_Ils nous tueront s'ils nous trouvent._

_ Pourvu qu'ils ne m'aient pas repérée._

_ Mais s'ils savent déjà ?_

_Je n'arrive plus à respirer._

_ Faites qu'il ne se mette pas à pleurer._

_ J'ai peur._

_Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire une fois là-bas ?_

_ Combien de temps va-t-on devoir se cacher ?_

Narcissa tourna brutalement à droite et se retrouva dans une rue plus étroite et plus sombre que les autres, elle arrêta de courir et se remit à marcher calmement, les pavés commençaient à disparaître sous ses pas pour laisser place à un chemin de terre sinueux. Hermione fut soulagée, les pensées de Narcissa avaient cessé de crier dans tous les sens, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds avait l'air plus calme, elle ne devait plus être très loin de l'endroit où elle se rendait.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, le décor semblait de plus en plus sauvage et elle marchait désormais au beau milieu d'une forêt, elle continuait son chemin en prenant bien garde de ne pas trébucher à chaque branche que se trouvait sur son passage et bout de quelques minutes elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle se tenait à l'entrée d'une grotte, elle pénétra dans un interminable tunnel, marcha longuement et finit par apercevoir la longue chevelure blonde de son mari. Il paraissait totalement apeuré et la frayeur qui se lisait dans ses yeux était déroutant, lui qui semblait d'habitude si sûr de lui.

- Tu es sûre que personne ne t'a vue ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faiblarde.

- Certaine, il n'y avait personne.

On sentait presque un élan de fierté dans la voix de Narcissa, comme si elle venait enfin de prouver à Lucius qu'il n'était rien sans elle. Cette fois-ci c'était elle qui était en position de force, elle tenait leur vie entre ses mains. Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le sol dur et rugueux et elle déposa Drago dans les bras de son père. Hermione mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et elle fut soulagée quand Narcissa posa enfin la question.

- Tu m'as seulement dit que la situation était grave mais tu ne m'as pas dit ce qu'il était arrivé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit se cacher ici ?

- Le… le… seigneur des ténèbres est… il est… mort.

Hermione fut complètement sous le choc. On était dans la nuit du 31 octobre 1981 et elle aurait préféré ne jamais vivre ce moment là. Narcissa était bouche bée, voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas Lucius continua ses explications :

- Il a tué James et Lily Potter mais… leur fils, lui… il a survécu. Il a détruit tous ses pouvoirs.

Au moment où Lucius Malefoy prononça cette phrase, Drago sembla esquisser un sourire dans son sommeil et de nouveau le décor changea.

* * *

**1 review et vous pourrez chanter une berceuse à bébé Drago !**

**(Je ne vous oblige pas à la review hein, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est juste que j'ai vu ça sur plusieurs fan fictions et j'ai trouvé le principe hyper marrant donc à chaque fin de chapitre il y aura un truc du genre.)**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, à bientôt !**


	8. Pouvoirs Magiques et Coccinelle

**Hello ! Me revoilà enfin !**

**Encore une fois, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! **

**Guest : Oui c'est vrai que les chapitres ne sont pas très longs mais bon, il y en aura un paquet donc... Ils s'agrandiront sûrement au fur et à mesure, en tout cas merci beaucoup ! **

**Anouk : Oui je vois, ce serait une sorte de Freaky Friday ^^ Pour l'instant je me concentre sur cette fic mais pourquoi pas :) **

** J'espère que ce tout nouveau chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Retour dans l'immense salon du manoir des Malefoy. Le carrelage noir qui recouvrait le sol rendait la pièce indéfiniment sombre et les grandes baies vitrées n'y changeaient rien, il faisait nuit et seule la lune éclairait le séjour d'un filet de lumière. Hermione sut qu'un souvenir plus atroce encore que celui qu'elle venait de vivre allait se dérouler sous ses yeux quand elle entendit les pensées de Narcissa qui hurlaient déjà. Cette dernière était accroupie dans un coin de la pièce, totalement recroquevillée sur elle-même comme si elle pensait que comprimer son corps le plus possible pourrait rendre ce qu'elle allait voir un peu moins horrible. Elle couvrait ses yeux avec ses mains pour ne pas voir la réalité, elle semblait savoir ce qu'il l'attendait.

_Il ne peut pas faire ça, il n'a pas le droit ! _

Lorsqu'elle ôta les mains de son visage, Hermione put enfin voir ce qui effrayait autant Narcissa. En plein milieu du séjour un petit garçon âgé d'environ cinq ans était assis d'une manière étrange, comme si on l'avait attaché à sa chaise à l'aide de liens invisibles. Drago avait bien grandi, ses cheveux avaient poussé bien qu'ils fussent toujours aussi blonds et lui tombaient désormais sur le front, son nez s'était affiné et commençait à se dessiner un peu plus clairement et ses grands yeux d'un gris métallique intense paraissaient plus apeurés que jamais. Hermione remarqua que toute douceur avait disparu de son visage d'enfant, lui aussi semblait savoir ce qui l'attendait.

_Il arrive ! Il arrive ! Oh non ! Comment ose-t-il ?_

Les angoisses de Narcissa allaient crescendo, en effet on entendait le bruit de pas qui descendaient l'escalier et quelques secondes plus tard Lucius se tenait debout devant Drago, n'accordant même pas un regard à sa femme. Sa longue cape noire contrastait avec son visage pâle et ses longs cheveux dont la couleur tirait plus sur le blanc que sur le blond, il se tenait droit comme un pique, l'air fier et sur de lui. Il tournait le dos à Narcissa mais Hermione savait que si elle avait pu voir son visage en cet instant, son regard aurait été plein d'orgueil. Il s'accroupit pour se mettre à hauteur de son fils et lui caressa la joue en le berçant d'un flot de paroles mielleuses qui n'auguraient rien de bon.

- Tu sais que c'est pour ton bien Drago, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Voyant que son fils avait l'air plus effrayé encore qu'il ne l'était auparavant, il renchérit d'une voix qui se voulait plus dure et plus sévère :

- N'est-ce pas ?

Drago savait pertinemment qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'une question mais bel et bien d'une affirmation et acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête qui se voulait hésitant.

- Bien très bien, reprit Lucius tout en se relevant, je préfère ça.

Il se mit alors à tourner tout autour de la chaise en agitant sa baguette entre ses doigts, la passant d'une main à l'autre en lui faisant faire toutes sortes de cabrioles. Il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à faire durer les choses, il se sentait enivré par tout ce pouvoir et toute la terreur qu'il réussissait à imposer au sein de sa propre famille. Les secondes ressemblaient à des heures et Narcissa paraissait avoir de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Hermione aussi étouffait, elle ne savait pas si elle supporterait encore longtemps les cris atroces qui retentissaient dans son esprit.

La pression montait et l'atmosphère se faisait de plus en plus pesante. Lucius tournait encore à pas lents tout autour de son fils qui tremblait de peur désormais. Tout était silencieux mais Hermione savait que dans quelques instants, ce souvenir allait basculer dans l'horreur la plus totale. Les souffles de Drago et de sa mère se voulaient de plus en plus haletants comme s'ils arrivaient à la fin d'une course dont ils savaient l'arrivée fatale. Encore quelques pas, encore quelques tremblements. Quand soudain, une voix acide trahit enfin le silence environnant.

- _Endoloris !_

Le corps de Drago fut pris de spasmes.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOON ! hurla Narcissa d'un son déchirant.

Elle se releva et voulut se précipiter sur son mari pour l'arrêter mais quelque l'en empêcha. Lucius l'avait enfermée dans ce qui ressemblait à une cage invisible, il avait dû utiliser un sortilège de cloisonnement. Elle tomba alors à genoux criant de toutes ses forces.

- _Endoloris ! _

Les spasmes se firent plus violents.

- _Endoloris !_

Puis plus violents encore.

- _Endoloris ! _

Hermione explosait devant ce déchaînement d'infamies.

- _Endoloris !_

Les cris de Narcissa résonnaient dans toute la pièce.

- _Endoloris !_

Drago hurlait.

- _Endoloris !_

Lucius jubilait.

Le point final. L'apothéose.

La baie vitrée explosa et tous les bibelots présents dans la pièce suivirent le mouvement. Tout fut dévasté en quelques secondes et le salon prit des allures de champ de bataille. Puis tout s'arrêta net, Narcissa se tut et le corps de Drago retrouva son calme. Tout était terminé. Lucius se tourna vers sa femme.

- Je t'avais dit que ça marcherait, dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione compris alors ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était Drago qui avait tout fait exploser, son père l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements afin qu'il manifeste ses pouvoirs magiques. Lucius délivra sa femme et son fils puis remonta les escaliers. Narcissa se jeta sur Drago et serra son corps d'enfant contre elle. Hermione se surprit même à penser que si elle avait été en pleine possession de son corps elle l'aurait probablement pris dans ses bras elle aussi.

- C'est fini mon ange, c'est fini.

Narcissa prit la petite main de son fils dans la sienne et ils montèrent les marches qui menaient à la chambre de Drago. Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'Hermione avait vu cette pièce mis à part le fait que le berceau en fer forgé avait été remplacé par un lit en bois noir. Le petit garçon s'installa dans son lit et sa mère le recouvrit d'une couverture dans un geste chaleureux. Elle prit une chaise qui se trouvait près d'eux et s'assit à côté de lui pour lui caresser affectueusement les cheveux. Le visage de Drago qui s'était crispé sous les sortilèges de torture s'apaisa et ses traits devinrent plus détendus. Narcissa se mit alors à chanter d'une voix douce :

_C'est une coccinelle un peu magique_

_Qui n'a pourtant rien de poétique,_

_Avec ses ailes couleur rouge brique_

_Se déplacer c'est très pratique ! _

_Mais un coup de vent et puis voilà,_

_Dans la tempête plus rien ne va !_

_Une aile blessée mais qui voilà ! _

_Son ami l'aigle qui l'aidera._

Cette comptine sembla aider Drago à trouver le sommeil, au moment où ses yeux se fermèrent Hermione fut de nouveau transportée dans un autre souvenir.

* * *

**Voili voilou, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus, rendez-vous samedi prochain !**

**1 review et vous pourrez prendre le petit Drago dans vos bras ! :P**


	9. Jour de rentrée

Hop, hop, hop! Me revoilà! Désolée j'ai très précisément 45 minutes de retard (oui, oui, il est 00:45) j'avais dit samedi, or on est officiellement dimanche mais j'ai eu une journée plutôt chargée!

Merci encore pour vos reviews !

Un chapitre en rapport avec l'actualité puisque c'est la rentrée (j'ai pas fait exprès, je vous jure!). Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un nouveau tourbillon de sensations, un nouveau mélange de couleurs tournant à un rythme effréné tout autour d'Hermione puis soudain tout s'arrête, un calme environnant qui signifie qu'elle vient d'arriver dans un autre souvenir de Narcissa. Elle ignorait toujours comment cela allait-il se terminer. Combien de temps encore son esprit allait-il naviguer dans la vie des Malefoy ? Quand allait-elle pouvoir reprendre possession de son propre corps ? Quand allait-elle pouvoir revoir Ron et lui présenter ses excuses ? Le monde avait-il continué d'avancer pendant qu'elle était là, coincée dans des souvenirs immondes qui n'étaient pas les siens ? Elle n'avait aucune réponse à toutes ces questions et la panique s'immisçait de plus en plus dans son esprit.

Mais ce qui l'effrayait le plus c'était ce qu'elle avait vu jusqu'à lors. Lucius était un être abominable et il faisait subir à sa femme et à son fils les pires des atrocités. Si elle ne l'avait pas vu elle-même elle n'aurait jamais pu y croire et elle comprenait désormais le comportement de Drago, c'était un enfant blessé. Hermione se demandait comment il était capable d'endurer toute cette mascarade. Il avait grandi dans une atmosphère invivable et pourtant il affichait toujours un sourire des plus arrogants. Elle se demandait également ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui dire lorsqu'elle le reverrait, si elle arrivait à se sortir de cette situation un jour. Mais son flot d'interrogations fut interrompu par les songes toujours plus sonores de Narcissa.

_Au moins il sera en sécurité là-bas._

Hermione fit alors plus attention au décor qui se dessinait autour d'elle, elle se trouvait de nouveau dans la chambre de Drago mais cette fois elle n'y vit aucun jouet. La décoration se faisait de plus en plus sobre et rendait l'atmosphère encore plus glaciale. C'était comme si toute trace de vie avait disparue de la pièce et lorsqu'Hermione vit un jeune garçon âgé d'environ une dizaine d'années sur le pas de la porte elle comprit pourquoi. C'était lui le Drago qu'elle avait rencontré huit ans auparavant, les cheveux gominés, le regard bourré de mépris, le sourire vicieux et cet insupportable air supérieur qui lui collait au visage. L'enfant qui avait vécu dans cette chambre s'était envolé.

- Mes valises sont déjà en bas, tu devrais venir manger avec nous.

Etrangement, contrairement à son apparence, sa voix n'était pas du tout celle qu'Hermione avait connue. Il avait parlé avec une telle douceur lorsqu'il s'était adressé à sa mère que c'en était déconcertant. Maintenant le mépris avait même disparu de ses yeux et il la regardait avec compassion. Hermione n'aurait jamais pu imaginer un seul instant que la compassion était un sentiment qu'avait déjà éprouvé Drago Malefoy.

Narcissa se leva et suivit son fils jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, ils se rendirent jusqu'à la salle à manger et s'installèrent autour d'une table qui aurait pu accueillir une vingtaine de personnes. Lucius était déjà là, le cou relevé, la tête haute, la fierté au visage. Il regarda sa femme avec mépris mais parut ravi de voir que son fils avait presque l'air aussi hautain que lui. Dobby, l'elfe de maison des Malefoy avait fait un travail extraordinaire, sur la table avait été déposé une multitude de mets plus succulents les uns que les autres. On aurait dit que c'eut été un jour de fête et Hermione comprit que c'était le cas lorsque Lucius commença à donner des indications à Drago.

- Le ministère nous a prêté un véhicule, nous nous y rendrons en voiture, puis il ajouta, tu devras avoir un comportement irréprochable, il est hors de question que l'on dise que le fils de Lucius Malefoy est turbulent. Il faudra également que tu aies les meilleures notes de l'école, il est grand temps de montrer à ce vieux fou que les Sang-purs sont bien plus talentueux que les Sang-de-Bourbe. Suis-je bien clair ?

Drago acquiesça.

- Bien, très bien. Quoi qu'il en soit, Severus t'aidera si quelque chose ne va pas.

Drago acquiesça une nouvelle fois, sans dire un mot, comme s'il était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. C'était le jour de la rentrée à Poudlard et il semblait qu'il avait l'estomac aussi noué que celui de sa mère.

_Comment va-t-il se débrouiller là-bas, tout seul. _

- Et puis nous t'enverrons du courrier mon chéri, tous les jours.

Cette fois c'était Narcissa qui avait parlé, sa voix se voulait rassurante bien qu'Hermione savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas rassurée du tout, bien au contraire. Et ce fut pire encore quand Lucius la coupa dans son idée de réconforter Drago.

- Ne le couve pas trop, il ne faudrait pas qu'il passe pour un pleurnichard.

Après cela, on entendit plus un mot dans le manoir et les Malefoy continuèrent à manger en silence, sans même se regarder. Hermione, elle, se rappela alors de sa propre rentrée à Poudlard. Elle était la seule sorcière de sa famille et ses parents avaient été enchantés lorsqu'elle avait reçu sa lettre d'admission. Elle avait commencé à préparer sa valise un mois à l'avance et le soir même où elle avait acheté ses livres sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle avait dévoré _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ d'une seule traite.

Quand le grand jour fut arrivé, ses parents lui avaient préparé un petit-déjeuner qui aurait pu nourrir tout un régiment de gobelins mais elle n'avait rien pu avaler tant elle était excitée à l'idée de pratiquer la magie. Ils l'avaient ensuite accompagnée jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross puis tous les trois s'étaient dit au revoir dans un élan de chaleur et d'amour. Elle était ensuite montée dans le train et c'est lors de ce premier trajet à bord du Poudlard Express qu'elle avait rencontré Ron et Harry. A ce moment là, elle n'imaginait pas combien ils allaient changer sa vie.

C'était bien différent de ce que vivait Drago aujourd'hui, l'atmosphère était froide et tendue. Narcissa redoutait le moment où elle devrait laisser son fils partir tandis que Lucius, lui, n'attendait que cela. Lorsque la grande horloge indiqua huit heures les Malefoy se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Les valises de Drago n'étaient déjà plus dans le salon, Dobby avait dû les mettre dans la voiture. Le trajet jusqu'à la gare fut long et silencieux, sauf pour Hermione qui entendait les pensées de Narcissa s'affoler au fur et à mesure qu'elle voyait la route défiler devant ses yeux.

_C'est toujours mieux que s'il avait été à Durmstrang._

_Mais les prochaines vacances sont dans quatre mois._

_Et s'il lui arrive quelque chose._

_Pire, s'il fait quelque chose de mal. Lucius le punira._

_Au moins il lui échappera pendant quelques temps._

_Mais il sera loin de moi._

Alors qu'ils allaient bientôt arriver, Lucius se décida à briser le silence :

- Et si jamais tu croises le garçon, sois ami avec lui. Il est préférable d'être proche de ses ennemis.

Cette fois ce n'était pas une recommandation, mais un véritable ordre. Drago était assis à l'arrière mais Hermione parvint à voir son visage à l'aide du rétroviseur, il paraissait décomposé. Il savait ce qui l'attendait s'il ne réussissait pas à devenir ami avec Harry Potter. Hermione le savait elle aussi, mais ce qu'elle savait surtout, c'était que Harry et Drago s'étaient toujours détesté. Ce dernier avait échoué, il passerait donc les vacances de Noël sous la torture de son père.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! 1 review et vous serez dans la même classe que Drago, à la prochaine !


End file.
